


The Morning After

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drunkenness, Gen, Hangover, communty: comment_fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Tony's hungover...as if that's a surprise.<br/>Disclaimer:  Don't I wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

“Are you even alive in there?”

Tony barely slitted his eyes, closing them again immediately. Even his sunglasses didn’t do enough to block out the light. “Can someone turn down the sun, please?”

“This is what happens, you know.” Miss Potts sounded amused. Why did she sound amused? Didn’t she find his current predicament…well, all right, she would find it funny. She had that sadistic streak, after all.

“It shouldn’t happen to me.” Tony pouted. “Can’t you have some solar shading glass put up? Make it something that will collect the energy, or something, and we’ll market it. Oh, that’s a great idea – ow, ow, ow.” His scowl deepened.

“You think about that,” Miss Potts told him. “In the meantime, you do have a nine o’clock meeting, and you need to be prepared for it. Please don’t waste my time, Mr. Stark, and actually get ready for your meeting?” She hesitated before turning away from him. “Oh, and by the way, Mr. Stark? That sticky situation you were in the night before? I’ve taken care of it. In case you were wondering.” Without further comment, she opened the car door.

He grunted, peering at her through his glasses as she slid out of the car. “Situation?” he wondered aloud, then shrugged. At least she wasn’t hard on the eyes, even if the sun was.


End file.
